She venom
by Venomlover60
Summary: Shhhhhhhhhe venom first chapter


Jane awoke in the middle of the night. The moonlight cascaded across the room. It was still dark in the room. But the light was dappled over her large bed. She was squirming in her bed. Not used to waking up in the middle of the night. It had been a long day and she had a long day tomorrow. She didn't need the lack of sleep. The rustle if the bed covers filled the room. The comforting crunchiness of new pillows.

Why am I awake this late?

Jane kept shuffling trying to get comfortable. Her leg lifted up the duvet just enough for the cold night air to rush in.

"Hmm" Jane mumbled

I don't remember leaving the window open… come to think of it… I don't leave the curtains open… ever

Jane sat up with a start. As the duvet settled and her head was no longer on the pillows she could start to hear the faint sounds of the city. She could hear distant passing train and a light wind could be heard.

The curtains were open and her netting was swaying in the breeze. The swaying of the netting cast irregular shadows over the well kept apartment. Upmarket, at the time of purchase barely in Jane's price range. The winter air was coming in through the open window.

Jane was on edge.

I never leave the window open

Then she heard it. A light breathing. Jane terrified froze on the bed. She looked around the room feeling as if she was being watched. She couldn't move.

The breathing was staggered, jagged like whoever was there was injured. But more importantly like they were seriously trying to be quiet.

Jane was terrified. Her eyes twitched around. The door was furthest from her. Whoever it was, was in between the door and her.

She looked to the window. The nets were swaying into the room from the breeze. She could make for the window if they tried to attack her.

But then again… I'm like… 8 stories up. I wouldn't survive that. Ever. What a stupid idea.

There was a whimper in between the breaths from the darkness. Which was quickly cut off.

It's a woman? What? What the fuck is happening?

There was a footstep. A high heel or a boot or something. The breathing got heavier.

Another footstep. And in the moonlight Jane could see a boot. A black high heeled boot. The breathing was now a normal volume, not stifled but still broken, quivering.

Another step. Into the light. Jane could see a tall slender woman. Seemingly in one black outfit that went from her legs up to her shoulders. Jane's eyes slowly moved up her body. The outfit was tight and seemingly integrated into the boots. But that wasn't all.

It seemed to be moving, shiny, wet thin lines crawled all over the woman's skin. Like she was covered in leeches.

Jane's muscles tensed the fear was really getting to her. She was terrified in every bone of her body.

Are her legs shaking? Is she angry? Or is that just the stuff on her?

The black things were moving all over the woman's legs. Her stomach. Her chest and at the top of where her breasts were, the edge of the black revealed the woman's skin. Her shoulders had long thin tendrils moving slowly around, and they were rolling up and down in time with her deep heavy breaths.

What the fuck is she wearing. What is this. Why is she here?

Jane's eyes made their way to the woman's face. Short black hair and black lipstick on her mouth, which was lolling open, lips quivering slightly.

But her eyes. The deepest black staring at her. Locking onto jane's eyes. Not blinking, not moving, nothing. The breaths seemed to be getting heavier.

Jane shuffled backward on the bed. Terrified and confused by what was happening. The woman stepped forward again now at the very edge of the bed.

Her eyes locked onto jane's penetrating her soul. A deep unyielding stare. Not moving as she stepped. She was right at the edge of the bed. Jane stared back, terrified. She didn't want to take her eyes off this odd woman out of fear something awful would happen.

Why is she breathing like that? What's going on? Why can I move or do anything? Fuck I'm terrified.

Jane was so scared. She couldn't move.

I have to try and say something, as weird as this is she sounds like she's hurt or out of breath or something. What are you doing here? Just say that. Just say that. Say it Jane!

"Wha…" was all that could escape jane's lips before she was interrupted.

The woman was halfway through a big exhale when Jane spoke she let out a deep guttural, primal moan.

Jane lept back on the bed. The woman's "stuff" was moving more and moving quicker. Raising up her shoulders. Her shoulders arched back and her eyes rolled back and closed. This was the first time the woman's eyes had left Jane's. She buckled from the waist onto jane's bed. She was moaning now. On all fours. The black stuff crawled up her neck and over the top of her head. She opened her eyes and Iooked straight at Jane as the black stuff covered them, looking like it went straight into her eyes. Like it clawed into them. She started to let out one last deep moan, the loudest and deepest so far as the black tendrils rather than combining they went into her mouth cutting her off with a gagging sound. The woman was now writhing and tensing up on the bed her mouth opening and closing. Silently. All Jane could hear was the stuff on her moving. It sounded wet and thick. Jane was too freaked out to move. She had no idea what was going on.

The woman tensed one more time and stayed there. The stuff rippled at the top of her head, white eyes appeared. Big white eyes, tear shaped, terrifying and predatory, like a killer whale.

And again Jane felt like she was being stared at.

There was more rippling, Jane looked down and a white spider symbol appeared that wrapped round her chest. It was thin and poisonous looking. Evil.

Jane heard a wet tear. She looked up.

The woman's mouth opened again. But it wasn't her mouth. It was huge, lined with teeth. Vicious flesh ripping teeth. Once the mouth was open enough a long reptilian tongue came out of her mouth. As it moved around there was some sort of deep gurgling type sound coming from the mouth. The mouth was dripping with saliva. Thick green saliva. The tongue swayed from left to right. Some of the thick saliva drooled off the tongue onto Jane's lap.

Jane screamed!

The woman lept off the bed. But instead of what Jane would have expected, the bed hardly moved. Closer to a cat jumping off than a human being. And the woman was on the ceiling.

She animalistically crawled along the ceiling, more drool dripping on the bed and floor. Then she lept out the window into the night.

Jane sat panting. Her heart was beating at a million miles an hour. She was terrified.

Get up Jane, get up. Get up Jane, get up. Get up Jane. Get up Jane. JANE! Get up.

She scrambled out of bed. Slipping on the drool and her own shakiness. She slammed the window shut. Locked the window. Closed the curtains and put her back to the window. Panting heavily scared out of her wits.

What the fuck just happened.

She dropped to her knees


End file.
